Orycalopes
The Orycalopes were bunny-like creatures that lived in hill kingdoms in the Kellwood forests. They were a matriarchal society, ruled by a queen. The queen of Orycalopes was expected to have a rather large family, but she was not exclusively the one populating the kingdom. Female Orycalopes are built strong and sturdy while the males tend to be lighter and willowy in comparison. Females were gatherers and hunters, if only because they stood the best chance outside the hills. Orycalopes, as opposed to Fairies, are quite tasty to vampires, though they are not very filling. Males were expected to maintain the hill cities, construction and labyrinths. Orycalopes of both genders were fond of organized sports and races. Young Orycalopes are quite strong and dangerous, as opposed to most young animals who are weak. They have sharp teeth, claws and a quick temper. They mellow out as they age. The first Orycalopes to show up in the comic were the Rose Sisters, who attacked Charby when he went to visit King Samrick. As it turns out, Samrick was tickled by the idea of having adorable but savage bunny girls protect the borders of his territory. They returned to Hill Kingdom to briefly recuperate after Charby kicked their collective heineys. Orycalopes and Kellwood Denizens Though not entirely xenophobic, Orycalopes certainly kept to their own and did not trade or interact much with other denizens of the neighboring kingdoms. Their isolationism may have been their downfall, because no one came to their aid when the Vampire Kingdom decided to attack, and no one was particularly moved by the plight of the relatively unknown Orycalope Kingdom enough to cry foul on what the Vampire Kingdom did to them and retaliate in their memory. Instead the kingdom fell with a whimper and not many were witness to the destruction, and were probably scratching their heads in confusion when a bunch of vampires suddenly moved into their neighborhood. The Orycalope Massacre King Rodericke decided that the Orycalopes were easy targets and decided to wipe them out as a test run for future kingdom expansion. First he cut off their food supply by slaughtering their females in the first raid. They stealth sieged the Hill Kingdom, hanging around their doors for anyone foolish enough to step outside. Daylight was the only safe time to look for food. Anthony, the Orycalope's monstrous guardian rabbit, was the only one who could safely go out at night without fear of being killed. He was sent out to find Orycalopes that either had survived outside or others that were not living in Hill Kingdom. Meanwhile, a vampire had killed the Orycalope queen, and their King committed suicide in despair. Anthony was sent out to find the new Queen, or just any suitable female to replace her before the Orycalope kingdom fell apart. He found Bunny-Mye and brought her back to the Hill Kingdom, but sort of knocked her out caveman style. Her bizarre good looks (and quite possibly the enchantment on her helped) won her the throne, though she wasn't exactly excited when she found out what being the Orycalope queen was supposed to entail. The representative and Mye's "handler", Rondo, tried to reassure her that everything was going to be okay despite the fact that she didn't have much decision in the matter. He instantly liked her and did not hide the fact that he was jealous of her potential suitors, but there was little he could do to make her situation any better. The kingdom desperately needed a symbol of hope and Mye was it. While she was considering her fate, the vampires decided that they'd had enough of waiting and stormed the castle, slaughtering everyone in sight. The Rose Sisters and Anthony were some of the few survivors. Bunny-Mye escaped with the aid of Anthony and the leporids, which were large carnivorous monsters that were loyal only to the orycalopes but dangerous to everything else, especially vampires. Rondo was afraid that Mye would become a victim of their protectors, but since she let them out they chose to ignore her for the more obviously threatening vampires. The leporids gave the few survivors a chance to escape, but not many did and the Orycalope kingdom fell to the Vampire Kingdom. Category:Demon Kingdom Category:Creatures Category:The Deep Forest Category:Original Species